Once A Thief Always A Thief
by TriGemini
Summary: When former thieves are blackmailed into one more last heist. They fear they don't have much of a choice but to go along with it. What they didn't know was that the F.B.I. would be tagging along, as well. Various couple pairings.
1. Prologue

**Once A Thief Always A Thief**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Until about a month ago, I was convinced that my life was going great. After all, I changed my lifestyle and I stopped doing things that would get me into trouble.

_For good!_

This also meant no problems with the law, such as the local cops, or better yet the Feds. Not to mention, I wouldn't have any enemies try to kill me for something I'd done to them in the past. Yet I always manage somehow to get into some kind of trouble in spite of my best effort in trying to avoid it all the time. Here is what happened. My best friends and I finally decided that after pursuing a lifestyle of stealing, nearly being killed on several occasions and almost being arrested. That we decided that we had enough and that going straight was the best choice for us. Unfortunately, what we didn't know was that our unsavory past would not just go away overnight. In other words, someone decided that it wasn't time for the Silver 5 to retire yet. Nevertheless, I suppose it's true what they say, _"The past always comes back to haunt you, no matter how much you try to run from it"_ and they were right. Especially about my friends and I. What we also didn't know was that in this little game of cat and mouse, we'd be hooking up with the good guys to solve this unbelievable mystery.

.So here we go!

* * *

**A/N:** Is it good? Please review and tell me. 


	2. OATAAT:Char Guide

Before I get on with the story, I want you all to meet the characters. Get a sense in who they are, and what they do, all right. Therefore, I do not have to explain them in the actual story so let us meet the characters.

* * *

**Once A Thief Always A Thief** **Character Guide**

* * *

**Meet the Silver Five**

* * *

**Name:** Serena Kingsley.

**Age: **23.

**Hair:** Golden-blonde hair that goes past her waist.

**Eyes:** Sapphire blue.

**Current Occupation: **Works at her own nightclub **The Silver Moon Nightclub**.

**Former Occupation:** She was a thief/computer hacker, also leader of the Silver 5.

* * *

**Name:** Amy Gower.

**Age: **23.

**Hair: **Black hair her hair is styled in a short bob cut).

**Eyes:** Azure blue.

**Current Occupation:** Owner of **INTELS-MERC. Electronics**. Also, helps with setting up the lighting equipment at **The Silver Moon Nightclub**.

**Former Occupation:** Thief/Expert in anything electronic and a Computer hacker.

* * *

**Name:** Raye Alden.

**Age:** 24.

**Hair: **Raven black hairthat goes past her waist.

**Eyes:** Deep violet.

**Current Occupation:** Works at **Blazers** a security agency works as a security supervisor. She also installed the security system at **The Silver Moon Nightclub**.

**Former Occupation: **Thief/Expert at penetrating security systems.

* * *

**Name:** Lita Chase.

**Age: **24.

**Hair:** Reddish-brown hair always worn in a high ponytail.

**Eyes:** Emerald green.

**Current Occupation: **Owns a restaurant called **The Emerald Garden** where she is Head Chef. She is also Head Chef at **The Silver Moon Nightclub**.

**Former Occupation:** Thief/Expert in combat techniques and is a chemical expert too.

* * *

**Name:** Mina Radcliff.

**Age: **24.

**Hair:** Pale-blonde hair goes past waist and wears a bow.

**Eyes:** Light blue.

**Current Occupation:** Works at a print shop called **Mirror Image** as Head Printer. Also does the advertisement for **The Silver Moon Nightclub**.

**Former Occupation:** Thief/Forger expert in counterfeiting everything from documents, to certain objects, and money.

* * *

**Meet the Good Guys**

* * *

**Name:** Darien Spencer.

**Age:** 26.

**Hair: **Jet-black hair.

**Eyes:** Midnight blue.

**Current Occupation:** Works for the **F.B.I.: Head of the Special Investigations Unit**.

**Specialty: **Conducting investigations.

* * *

**Name:** Greg Richards.

**Age:** 26.

**Hair:** Dark-brown hair.

**Eyes:** Hazel brown.

**Current Occupation:** Works for the **F.B.I.: Department of Technology/Communications**.

**Specialty:** Computer Electronics Specialist.

* * *

**Name: **Chad Thornton.

**Age:** 26.

**Hair:** Dark-brown hair.

**Eyes: **Chocolate brown.

**Current Occupation:** Works for the **F.B.I.: The Department of Security**.

**Specialty:** High Maintenance Security.

* * *

**Name:** Ken Harris.

**Age:** 26.

**Hair:** Sienna brown.

**Eyes:** Dark-brown.

**Current Occupation: **Works for the **F.B.I.: Department of Outer Defense**.

**Specialty:** Combat Defense Techniques.

* * *

**Name: **Andrew Sinclair.

**Age:** 26.

**Hair:** Blonde-hair.

**Eyes:** Dark-blue.

**Current Occupation:** Works for the **F.B.I.: Also, works in the Department of Technology/Communications**.

**Specialty:** Appraiser in forged items, such as; money, documents, and other objects, as well.


	3. Chapter One

**Once A Thief Always A Thief **

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Like every Friday night, the girls would meet up and spend time at Serena's nightclub. The Silver Moon Nightclub was considered one of the hottest nightclubs in the Californian area. There Serena would reserve a table for them on the second floor above the entranceway. A spot that was always considered 'theirs' only. However, tonight wasn't going to be like all the other Friday nights, where they would spend the evening sitting around their table talking to one another, drinking whatever sat in front of them, or dancing out on the dance floor. Because the night before, each of the girls received a phone call from Serena saying that, she had some serious news that she had to give them. Therefore, like on every Friday at the end of the long day, each of the girls got dressed all set for a night, which regularly would have been for partying. Instead, tonight would be long because of the suspense that filled the air from the cryptic message each of them had gotten.

Serena Kingsley anxiously walked rapidly through the crowds of people that were dancing that night to the pulsating rhythm of music that was playing that night. Not really caring who she walked by, as long as she got to where she was heading to and that was to the front where the entrance was. As she wandered off the dance floor, she stopped suddenly when she noticed that at the entrance she finally found who she had been looking for standing right there. There they were her friends, Amy Gower, Raye Alden, Lita Chase, and Mina Radcliff, the best of friends that a girl could ever have in this life or any other. Serena knew that now that they were all here things would be okay. Therefore, she finally got a hold of herself and leisurely walked over to them, acting as if she had the world at her feet. It was too bad though, that it was only an act. The girls stood in the entranceway of the nightclub to see if they could find Serena anywhere in the club, amongst the various customers that always came to dance the night away. However, as they waited the tall auburn-haired girl, was becoming a bit irritable by just waiting and so decided to make a slight comment,

"Where the hell, is she?"

At this point, the three other girls noted the impatience of their friend and one of them decided to speak before the other girl was able to go off the handle.

"Calm down Lita, I'm sure that Serena is around here somewhere," said Amy in a calm tone.

"Yeah, I mean we all know Serena and if she told us that there was something important that she has to tell us, she will show up. So don't worry so much Lita," said Mina confidently. However, deep down Mina was worried about what Serena wanted to talk about, especially with the way Serena sounded when she called her yesterday. Nevertheless, they would only find out until Serena showed up and in the meantime, they would have to wait.

"Fine, as long as she shows there's no problem, okay!" said Lita with as slight hint of irritability in her voice. Without warning, there was a tap on her shoulder. "What the…" said Lita with a scowl on her face. She was already in a foul mood; she was ready to kill whoever it was behind her. Therefore, she turned around and was ready to pounce on whomever it was that was standing there until she noticed it was Serena looking at her with an amused grin on her face.

"Awe…come on, Lita, lighten' up. You wouldn't hurt me now…would you," said Serena with a hint of amusement in her voice, as she tried to keep a straight face.

Lita pretended to still be mad with Serena said, "Hell yeah! Then again you would pull off something like that wouldn't you?" Serena on her part would just shrug her shoulders.

"Yeah and it's nice to see you too Lita," Serena said in a blasé voice, for they all knew that Lita wouldn't be Lita if she wasn't wound up at times. After greeting Lita, Serena looked over to her other friends and said, "Hey girls!"

As the others stood there, they also greeted Serena back. After that was done, it was time to get down to business and Raye being the most direct one asked,

"So what's the mystery? Why did you call yesterday and tell us that there was a problem."

For a moment, silence completely took over. Because at that moment the others looked to where Serena stood and wondered what was wrong, for Serena had looked as if her world had come crashing down around her. After a few more minutes of silence, Serena looked at her friends and said in a nervous tone, "You guys, we have a serious problem."

No one could deny that it was true, especially from the concerned look Serena was giving them all. To break the tension that was building Mina spoke up, "What is it? What's the problem?

With a dreaded look on Serena's face and her voice above a whisper she said, "Someone knows about the Silver Five."

Again, the silence took over and they all stood there not knowing what to say.

* * *

**A/N:** Was this chapter good to read. Please review and tell me. 


	4. Chapter Two

**Once A Thief Always A Thief**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Finally after a few minutes, Amy broke the silence and asked calmly, "Exactly what do you mean when you say that 'someone' knows about the Silver Five?" as she looked to where Serena, who was trying very hard to act casually, but in actuality was failing miserably. For Amy could always tell when something was bothering Serena and she could tell that this whole thing was bothering her a lot.

Serena in a whispering tone said, "Let's go to my office. We can talk there more privately," as she motioned for the others to follow her. She led them through the entranceway around the dance floor, where it led straight to a spiral staircase on the side, where they climbed the steps until they got to the second floor of the nightclub. Then they walked through the hallway towards a door that led into a spacious office. As they walked in each of them took a seat. Lita grabbed the glossy black leather armchair, while Amy, Raye, and Mina all sat down on the matching leather couch. Before going to her desk, Serena first walked towards one of the filing cabinets, where she pulled out one of the drawers and took out a folder. She then turned around and walked back to where her marmoreal muted charcoal desk was and where she immediately sat down in her seat with the folder still in her hands. After pausing for a moment, she took out the letter that was inside it, and passed it directly over to Raye. She then looked at her friends intently and said,

"In answering Amy's question, I don't know who found out about the Silver Five. Believe me I haven't told anyone about it," as she slid deeper into her bamboo wicker chair, she continued on, "When I received this I was quite shocked and I knew that you all needed to be informed, as well of what was going on. Because I haven't the faintest idea on who could be doing this to us," she said as finished off shrugging her shoulders.

Again, the silence took over, until it was interrupted by a rude snort, so at hearing that the girls looked over at Raye's direction who wore a grim look on her face.

"Well apparently this letter proves that someone knows the secret we've been keeping. The question is though, is who? Who would know about it, aside from us," commented Raye, as she passed the letter onto Amy who was sitting next to her. Lita looked from where she was sitting to where Serena was and asked, "Are you sure that no one here at the club knows Serena."

"I'm quite sure!" said, Serena emphatically. Mina with a concerned expression on her face also had to ask,

"Maybe you happened to tell someone and somebody else overheard you?"

Serena couldn't believe that her friends would even suggest that she would do something like this. Not just to them, but also to her own self, as well.

"No! That's impossible I haven't told anyone here that secret. The only person that I've ever told this secret too was to my mom and Luna." She looked at them with a serious expression on her face and continued on, "You guys all know that neither of them would ever say anything about this...ever!" Serena said, with certainty in her voice. At this, the other girls had to agree to. Besides, Serena had been right, they all knew Serena's mom and Luna. They both would never betray Serena in anyway. They all knew it.

"The question remains though and we have to find out who it was that found out and how. Because not many people know about the Silver Five," said Raye rationally.

"Yeah, Raye has a point," said Mina in agreement. At that comment, everybody just looked straight at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"Well! How many people, Luna, Serena's mom, and the five of us know the entire truth? Hmm…" she said as if trying to point out the obvious. For not many people knew the girls' secrets. Therefore, it had to be someone. The question was though, who was it? Once more, the girls became silent because they didn't know what to say. Meanwhile, Mina turned in Amy's direction and caught her reading the letter. She then jabbed her elbow into Amy's shoulder and asked curiously,

"What does the letter say Ames?"

At this moment, all the others perked up and Lita urged Amy into reading by saying,

"Yeah, Amy why don't you read it to us aloud and maybe we can figure it out piece by piece and see what it means?"

So Amy held the letter, so that she could read it and in a clear, collected voice she said,

'It says in the following letter:"

_After four years of glory, how can five that shone like silver stop all of sudden without worry. Thinking that the past was dead and buried and would never come back, they know they aren't worthy of a second chance. It's a shame that five so young have give up. However, they don't know that it's time for the fun to start, or else their secret could get out. The Silver Five are alive! Once again, they'll be revived. For it's time to come out of hiding and shine bright once again._

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think about this chapter. Please review and tell me. 


	5. Chapter Three

**Once A Thief Always A Thief **

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

When Amy finished the letter, she looked up at the rest of the girls, shrugged her shoulders, and asked them,

"Does anybody have any ideas as to what this letter means?"

The girls however just sat there in silence, since none of them knew what to say. Finally, after a moment, Raye spoke up,

"Maybe we should try to decipher the letter and try to see what it means."

Lita being the cynic as always said in a sarcastic voice, "Exactly how do you decipher a letter that doesn't make any sense? Hmm..."

At that being said, the other girls just stared at both Lita and Raye silently. Even though, it was obvious that Raye was about to say something to Lita and if someone didn't do something fast a fight would probably break out between the two. Therefore, Amy who was the mediator of the group decided it was best to interject before things got out of hand.

"Come on you two don't start a fight right now," she said in a serious voice while looking at both of them. The two girls hung their heads in shame and realized that Amy was right. Now wasn't the time to be turning on each other, since this concerned them all and they needed to stick together in order to figure this out. Amy on her part reread the letter she was still holding, for she was trying extremely hard to see if she could make any sense of what the letter meant. Then in an instant, she realized something the letter wasn't a riddle of its own, it was talking about them. With this new revelation, she yelled out to the others and told them what she had discovered.

"I think I've finally figured this letter out," she said proudly. With this said, Serena and the other girls just looked at her curiously. So in a calm voice Mina asked, "Well, Amy why don't you explain it to us."

At this request Amy nodded her head and began to explain to her friends,

"Okay, here's what I believe the letter is saying. For four years we were known as the greatest thieves out here on the West coast, right!"

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement to Amy's findings and so they let her continue her explanation,

"Well, after our triumphs during those four years, remember we thought it wasn't worth risking our necks anymore. Especially, after that last heist we pulled."

At the mention, of that last heist, none of them could forget that night. Because it was, the night that they all decided that, it was best to quit while they still could and that it wasn't worth losing their lives over something so meaningless.

That was when they decided that they needed to go over the letter once more again to make sure they didn't miss anything.

After four years of glory, how can five that shone like silver stop all of sudden without worry. Thinking that the past was dead and buried and would never come back, they know they aren't worthy of a second chance. It's a shame that five so young have give up. However, they don't know that it's time for the fun to start, or else their secret could get out. The Silver Five are alive! Once again, they'll be revived. For it's time to come out of hiding and shine bright once again.

* * *

**A/N:** Was the chapter good to read? Please review and tell me. 


	6. Chapter Four

**Once A Thief Always A Thief **

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**(Flashback of the last heist and the aftermath)**

_The five of them were standing out front of the New Haven Tower building. This place was the home to the latest high-scale computer program. If secured through proper procedures. This program would transfigure other computer programs to a higher upgrade. Furthermore, it was worth a lot of money to anyone who wanted it so badly. That was why stealing it was so important._

_The entire plan called for them to enter the building at precisely 12 A.M. when the guards were ready to change shifts. Serena had been able to hack into the internal mainframe of the company to be able to locate the prototype, which was at the top level of the building. Amy had managed to interpret the mainframe network and bypass all the secure links. In doing all that, she passed on the codes to Raye who would then be able to get around the security alarms. After snatching the plans for the prototype from where they were. It was supposed to be a quick get away. However, they hadn't counted on encountering a silent alarm. Once they accidentally tripped it, all hell broke loose afterwards. The girls panicked. Therefore, they just grabbed the plans for the prototype and ran. It was a narrow escape for all of them, for as they tried to leave the building they nearly ran into a couple of security guards. However, they managed to get out and the guards of their trail. Nevertheless, the girls knew right then that the police would be looking for someone...anyone who was involved in this matter. As a result, they had to do something immediately._

_They sold the merchandise to the first bidder, for they did not want to hold onto it anymore because they were just afraid of being caught. However, in a way they were to blame, also. They hadn't been careful enough and they let their confidence get the best of them. For that reason, they weren't able to do it anymore. Sure it sounded like a poor excuse when thought about it. However, later on they would rationalize it was better to quit while they were ahead. For never once in their entire time when they stole something did they ever come close to being caught. Sure enough, some of them had records. However, that was from when they were younger and those records were sealed now. So nobody knew about those, of course. Still after thinking about it some, more after awhile they realized eventually if they ever intended to live full lives. They were going to have to change. What is more, since then they never looked _back.

**(Ending to the flashback)**

**

* * *

**

Serena looked at her friend. They each had made that choice and they each knew it was for the right reason. Still it didn't take back the fact that they had once been thieves…criminals. Nevertheless, they had changed. They really didn't want to go back to that old life. They were happy until this letter came and made them realize that the past never truly goes away. No matter how hard you try to forget it.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Serena worriedly to her friends. Each of them sat there not able to say anything until Mina spoke up, "What can we do?"

"For all we know this may be some joke someone is trying to play on us." she continued.

"Well if it's a joke I'm not laughing", said Lita dryly.

Serena could tell this was wearing on everybody's nerves. So she immediately spoke up, "Why don't we do this lets meet in the morning. Nobody will be here and we'll be able to talk freely among ourselves, alright!"

Everyone just nodded in agreement. For the uneasiness of the situation wasn't helping now. Possibly, in the morning they would be able to talk with clarity and reason. So one by one, each of the girls left the office. Except for Amy, she lingered behind to talk to Serena privately.

"In all honesty, who do you think sent the letter?" she asked, Serena.

"Honestly I'm oblivious about who could have done this", said Serena and in a worried tone she continued, "But whoever sent it to us. Sure knows a lot about us and that is what worries me."

Amy just nodded her head to that fact for it bothered her, as well. To know that some complete stranger knew their darkest secret wasn't very comforting. After that, she too left the office leaving Serena alone to ponder whether she should discuss this with her mother, or not. For she wasn't sure how her mother would react to this sort of news, at all since she promised she would never do this sort of thing again. However, Serena knew she would have to tell her mom about what was happening.

* * *

**A/N:** I have updated finally. Therefore, I've got an idea for where this going. Until of course, I hit another writer's block. Until that happens again. I'll try to keep updating, as possible. 


	7. Chapter Five

**Once A Thief Always A Thief **

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Morning had finally come. Although, for Serena she felt that it had come too early for her likely. However, she knew that if planned on doing anything productive she would have to get out of bed and get moving. She then remembered she was going to meet the girls early at the club, for they had a lot to discuss today. They were hoping that they could make some sense out of the letter that they'd received. However, Serena knew there was something she first had to do before leaving the house that morning and that was to talk with her mom about what was going on.

Ellen Kingsley was in her early forties and had been widowed for ten years ever since Serena had been fourteen years old. It'd been difficult to go on with her life after husband's death, but she knew in order to raise Serena she had to. Alas after sometime she began to have some problems with Serena. They'd gone through a rough patch of Serena getting into trouble every so often until the problem had escalated into a much difficult situation. She never understood where she had gone wrong with her daughter. Nevertheless, she felt somehow that she was to blame for what her daughter was doing. As for, Serena, she never realized what she put her mom through during all those times she'd gotten into trouble. It wasn't until the last heist. That Serena realized that the road she was heading down onto was a dangerous one and that if she hadn't gotten out of the game herself things would've turned out badly for her. She also did it so that her mom could stop worrying so much about her. When her mom found out that Serena had quit being a thief, she was delighted. Her mom even thought that at least one constant worry was over with finally. With all that was happening Serena hated the idea of marring her mom's happiness by telling her what was going on. However, Serena knew she was going to need all the moral support from her mom as well in order to be able to get through this situation at hand.

Therefore as soon as Serena got dressed she went downstairs because she knew that her mom would already down there making breakfast. While Serena made her way to the kitchen door, she tried to think of the best way to tell her mom of what was happening without making the entire situation upsetting and serious. For that reason, she thought that the best way to manage this was to be straightforward about it. That's why after thinking it through once more Serena decided to confront the matter immediately. She entered the kitchen and sat at the table that was in the middle of the room. Her mom looked up to notice that she'd come in.

"Good morning, Serena! Did you sleep well?" asked Mrs. Kingsley.

Serena sat in the chair in silence for a moment. All of sudden she felt like she couldn't do it. She couldn't tell her mom the truth. Then Serena thought, 'Serena if you don't do this now you're never going to get a second chance at it. Besides, this is a time when you need your mom's advice. Don't fail to ask her.' Serena tried very hard to smile but it was failing miserably. At this attempt, her mother even noticed that something was wrong.

"Serena what's wrong, dear?" she asked her daughter worriedly.

Serena managed to look at her mom's face and said calmly, "There's something very important I have to discuss with you."

At hearing that, Mrs. Kingsley stopped everything that she was doing and sat down across from Serena at the table.

"What is it Serena? You're beginning to worry me…what's wrong?" she asked again.

"Okay, you know how after that last heist the Silver Five had pulled. When we decided that it was just better off if we quit while we were still ahead."

Mrs. Kingsley had nodded her head yes, for she certainly remembered that time.

Serena continued, "Apparently, someone knows about us and they're blackmailing us with this secret. The problem is...is that we don't know who's behind it. What worries us even more is that they'll probably want us to do something. We aren't sure yet. However, I have a feeling whoever sent that note wants something and I don't know what. What's more, mom is that I know I promised you when I quit being a thief that I would never go back to that life, 'because I know how much it hurt you to see me like that. For that reason, mom I'm going to make you a promise. Right here…right now. That unless I truly have to do something drastic I'm not going to break that promise, all right!"

All of this seemed to overwhelm Mrs. Kingsley and yet she realized now that Serena was worried about breaking her promise to her. Therefore, to assure her daughter she moved to grab Serena's hand.

"Serena, listen to me. Do whatever you have to do to protect yourself and your friends. As for the promise, you made me. I'll understand that if worse comes to worse and something bad has to happen. I will always be behind you…no matter what," said Mrs. Kinsley as she tried to comfort her only daughter. For it seemed like it was the only thing she could really do at this point. However, she also knew that in the end Serena would make the right choices. After all, she did decide to quit being a thief. That had proven to be one of the greatest challenges and she overcame it. Nevertheless, there was this new challenge and it seemed as if she wasn't going to give up on it either without a fight. So really, the only thing they could do at this moment was see how things played out.

After the conversation Serena had with her mom. Serena decided it was time to go to the club and get ready for the meeting. She knew she would have to tell them that she told her mom. After all, they all knew the promise Serena had made. So, they would understand. However, at the moment Serena was more concerned with the letter.

With any luck, she and the girls could try to make some more sense of it today. Nonetheless, little did they know that another letter was on its way to them.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter, hope you all enjoy it. 


	8. Chapter Six

**Once A Thief Always A Thief**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**(Somewhere in downtown Washington D.C., the U.S. capital)**

* * *

Early mornings in downtown, Washington D.C. is always considered not the best time to be either coming or going. Like in most big cities the traffic was always terrible no matter what time of day it was. For that reason, alone it makes a person wonder if the entire world is visiting the nation's capital. Like every morning he made the drive from his suburban home in Walfdor, Maryland to downtown Washington D.C., he always assumed that if he left at a reasonable hour like seven in the morning then traffic wouldn't be so terrible. Much to his dismay even traffic at that hour was still awful. Since then he was forced to leave much earlier than that every morning. Unfortunately, it didn't make this morning any different from the others. As usual, he was edgy, tired, and definitely needed a cup of hot coffee. Alas, that wouldn't be possible until he got to his office. Therefore, thinking about it right now wasn't helping at all.

Darien Spencer felt he had a difficult life. He was only twenty-six years old, with jet-black hair and midnight blue eyes. He was considered quite handsome and young, yet he was already leading one of the biggest divisions of the F.B.I., the Special Investigations Unit. Sure, he liked his job a lot. However, sometimes it kept him on edge. He didn't like surprises at all and hated when something would happen that didn't have an explanation for occurring. He tended to be practical most of the time, always worked with the facts that were given to him, and so did the rest of his team, as well.

However, at this moment all he really wanted to do was get to the office and see what was happening. Even though it wasn't like him to want something to occur. Recently things have been kind of slow and the only thing he'd been seeing really was a bottomless end of paperwork to be done that somehow always managed to wind up on top of his desk. Therefore, he swore to himself that the next official report he had to write up or sign something he was going to go on vacation. He didn't care how bad it looked he was getting restless and so were the rest of the team.

Finally, after waiting for at least a half hour in traffic he managed to make his way into the downtown district. After going by a few more streets he finally pulled into the bureaus garage that connected with the federal building he worked in. It took him a few minutes to get to the fifth level where his parking space was. Once he parked his Prism Ford, he got his briefcase and got out of his car. Before he left his car he made sure that, his door was locked and that the car alarm was on, because he didn't want his vehicle to be stolen. Although it was highly unlikely that someone would break into the bureaus garage and steal a car. Nevertheless, he just wanted to be cautious.

Once he entered the elevator, he pressed the floor button to his office area. His office was situated on the tenth floor of the massive brick building that had over twenty-one floors all together. Nonetheless, Darien wondered what would be waiting for him when he arrived. Although, he hoped one of his friends would some sort of news to give him. About several minutes later, the elevator clanged as it stopped on the tenth floor. Darien who had been in deep thought was soon snapped out of it when the elevator doors opened to a hectic worksite. As he entered the office area, he made a straight effort to get to his office straight away. For he didn't feel like chatting with anyone at the moment. However, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Usually once, he walked into the office area he's delayed by several people who make it their purpose to make things quite difficult for him during the day.

One of them being the Supervisor of Headquarters, Agent Diamond Farrell, for it was known that he and the supervisor had never gotten along since their days at the academy together. It was like some sort of rivalry that neither of them could get over and it just made things harder for them and everyone else to work with. Somehow, they've managed not to kill each other yet on the job. Although, in Darien's opinion he just assumed that Diamond wanted to look professional and not behave like a petulant teenager arguing over some trivial matter. Nevertheless, it didn't keep either one of them from disagreeing most of the time.

The second person would be Ann Granger; she's one of the coordinators of the special teams. Darien often tried to avoid her for many reasons. One of the reasons was that they had been seriously dating for a few months but when she was transferred into his division, he didn't think it was a good idea for them to keep seeing each other since they'd be working together. At first in the beginning, Ann had been upset about it but eventually she gave in on the fact that Darien didn't want to date her anymore. Still it didn't stop her from pursuing him when she had the opportunity to do so. Not to mention, her brother wasn't very fond of him either. Therefore, Darien figured he'd save himself a whole lot of trouble when he broke up with her. Regrettably, it didn't really save him from his last problem.

The last person being Alan Granger, Ann's brother. If there had to be one more person in the whole world aside from Diamond Farrell that Darien didn't like very much it would be him. The two of them never got on at any times…EVER. At the beginning, they had both agreed that they couldn't work together on the same assignments because it would always be one argument over another. With that much animosity between them both, it was safer if they worked separately. Not that it bothered either of them but still it was hard enough working in the same office at times. Of course, there were other reasons for delay. For instance, there would be certain bureaucrats who felt they needed to discuss with him on a daily basis about specific details. Meetings that would take up hours until he felt like the day would never end. Having to speak to informants, who felt they needed to negotiate certain arrangements in order for their cooperation, avoiding anything that had to do with the supervisor or whatever else he felt that would an impediment to doing his job.

As he finally made it to his office without so much as a delay like there usually was. He realized that things were definitely good so far this morning. He settled himself into his seat with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand, ready to savor the moment of peace that he had...until there was a knock at the door. Much to his annoyance, someone had to come and ruin the moment of peace that he was enjoying. Without further ado he called out, "Come in!"

While waiting for the person to come in he continued to savor his coffee while he still could for he realized that it was going to be one of those days…again.

The door slowly opened to reveal a young man with dark-brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His name was Chad Thornton he was twenty-six and he worked for the Department of Security. He and Darien were on the same division team when they were assigned cases. For that reason, they knew each other pretty well. One could even say they were friend, also. On most days, Chad was in good spirits however, Darien could tell that he looked a bit worn out this time. Not to mention, his facial expression was one that usually didn't find on him. He looked extremely tense and for once Darien was worried about what was going to happen next.

Chad on the other hand was averting his eyes from Darien for he wasn't sure how he was going to explain the latest occurrence that managed to get out of hand. Still he realized that in order for this to work it was best to be direct with what he needed to say. Even though he knew without doubt, the outcome of this situation would earn Darien's wrath, because he and everybody knew Darien all too well, especially in the mornings when it concerned bad news. Darien on the other hand was getting a bit annoyed with Chad for just standing there. Therefore, he decided to snap him out of it.

"Hey!" He yelled as he clapped his hands to get Chad's attention.

Chad immediately snapped out of the reverie he was in and stared blankly at Darien. Until it hit him what he had to discuss with him. Therefore, he looked Darien straight in the eye, gulped, and tried to steady his breathing so he could relax before continuing.

"Uh, Darien something has happened," said Chad tentatively. Darien nodded for Chad to continue and so he did.

"It seems that Octavius Hondros is back here in the U.S. again," said Chad with all the courage he could muster at this very moment.

Darien on the other hand was letting every bit of what Chad said sink into his mind. However, he than realized that the last thing that he ever wanted to hear again was being told to him. He knew that soon enough he would be losing his temper over this entire matter. For that reason, he relaxed first and decided to ask Chad to repeat what he had said.

"Please tell me you didn't mention Octavius Hondros' name?" He asked seriously. Hoping…no praying that Chad didn't mean to say what he had said earlier. Once more Chad looked a bit tense. He expected that Darien would do something like that and the only way to deal with it was to tell him the truth. Therefore, he answered back.

"Yes, Darien I did say the name Octavius Hondros' and I've heard he's back in the country once more. "

With that, all said and done Chad left silently leaving Darien to dwell on the news that was given to him. As for, Darien he was contemplating the situation at hand and for once, he was at lost at what to do. Because in the end he couldn't bring himself to imagine what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: **It's been along time since I have updated. So I figured it would be nice to do so. Since I'm trying to keep up with all of the stories, I'm writing. Anyway, I will try to update again. Maybe not tomorrow…or the next day. Just eventually, I'll do so. So, plz be kind and review and tell me what you think…all right. Until then. 


End file.
